


ivory arms

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'What brings you here?' Master asked. Can it tell him? Should it tell him? Saying something like that wasn't allowed. Not from it.
Kudos: 3





	ivory arms

It walked through the house as quietly as it could. It didn't dare yell, the master of the house was busy at work and it didn't want to distract him. It stopped. Maybe it was for the best that it didn't go? It’s grip on the leather-bound book tightened. Even if this was its last chance to say goodbye then at least Master could work peacefully. It turned around. The steward blocked its way.  
  
'Are you going to see him?' she asked.  
  
'No,' it said quickly. The steward gave it an all too knowing look. 'Yes.'  
  
She nodded then walked past it, brushing her shoulder against it. 'Come on then, I'll take you to him.'  
  
It frowned but turned around to follow her. They stopped in front of double doors. The light from the windows made the silver roses glitter. The steward knocked. Its shoulders hunched. It was really loud.  
  
'What is it,' Master said.  
  
'It's here to see you,' the steward replied. She opened a door then nodded at it. It went in, glancing at Master’s face then quickly walking across the room to sit down on the canapé. It didn't dare glance at the other doors. Master walked towards it, footsteps echoing.  
  
'What brings you here?' Master asked. Can it tell him? Should it tell him? Saying something like that wasn't allowed. Not from it. It showed him the book. 'I had forgotten,' Master said.  
  
'I can go,' it said loudly. Master looked at it. 'You're busy at work,' it explained, 'I shouldn't interrupt you.'  
  
'No,' Master said. 'You're already here. I'll read to you.' He took the book and sat down next to it. Master opened it. ' _A flower was offered to me,_ ' he started, ' _such a flower as May never bore._ ' It shifted then scooted closer. Master continued, ' _but I said, 'I've a pretty rose tree,' and I passed the sweet flower o'er._ '  
  
' _Then I went to my pretty rose tree, to tend her by day and by night; but my rose turned away with jealousy, and her thorns were my only delight._ ' Master looked up from the book then turned to look at it. 'Why did you come,' he said. It didn't answer. 'Answer me,' Master said gently.  
  
'I missed you,' it answered quietly. 'I wanted to see you one last time. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know that I'm not allowed to. I'll go,' it said earnest. It started to stand up.  
  
'Don't,' Master said. It stopped. 'I'll finish reading to you.' It sat down. ' _Ah Sun-flower. Weary of time, who countest the steps of the Sun; seeking after that sweet golden clime where the travellers journey is done. Where the Youth pined away with desire, and the pale Virgin shrouded in snow: arise from their graves and aspire, where my Sun-flower wishes to go._ '  
  
Master put down the book on his lap. It turned to look at him. 'I apologize,' he said, 'I was so busy that I forgot the time. It's good you interrupted me.'  
  
It smiled. 'I'm sorry that I have to go,' it said softly. Master kept looking at him.  
  
'It's ok,' Master said, 'you're supposed to.' He turned back to the page. ' _The modest Rose puts forth a thorn: the humble Sheep, a threat'ning horn: while the Lilly white, shall in Love delight nor a thorn nor a threat stain her beauty bright_.'  
  
Master closed the book. He looked at it again. A minute passed. He leaned forward to kiss its forehead. It breathed in sharply and with a sigh, it crumbled. The clothing fluttered down. No sound but the pitter-pattering of the dust hitting the floor.  
  
The door opened and the steward walked towards him. Vergil stared down at the dust. 'The rest didn't have that,' he said.  
  
'What? Emotion?' Trish asked. She shrugged. 'Even things like that change.'  
  
Vergil's brows furrowed. 'He changed?' it muttered. Trish raised her eyebrows, a knowing glint in her eyes. 'Clean this up,' he ordered. Trish nodded and went to fetch a servant.  
  
Vergil picked up the red shirt and the black pants and folded them. He stood up and crossed the room to put the book on a shelf. It turned around and through the other doors. It had to get back to work. Maybe the next one would be better, would last longer.


End file.
